A New Witch In Town
by AngelBloodLust
Summary: It's the begining of the next school year and Sarah is asked to show a new student around. Rayna has away to help the boys and Pogue can't help but to fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

A New Witch in Town

Ch1

Sarah Wenham was getting ready for the next class to start when she heard her name being called. Smiling she turned to greet her boyfriend for the last year, Caleb Danvers. Without a care to anyone watching she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him that earned them many cat calls. Blushing she pulled away and smiled at his dazed expression.

While he was trying to find his brain Sarah looked her fill at her man. At over six feet tall and thickly muscled Caleb was a great catch. His dark brown eyes had darkened even more at her kiss and his full lips were tinted by her colored lip gloss. His black spiked hair was just fine even though she had run her fingers through it.

When Caleb was able to shake off the cloud of lust from his brain he remembered why he had sought Sarah out. His teacher had told him that the Provost had a task for Sarah and that she needed to report to his office. Caleb looked down at his short blonde pixie of a girlfriend and was pleased to see her blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed from their kiss.

Clearing his throat Caleb relayed the message and promised to meet Sarah at lunch with the boys. Caleb leaned down to steal one more kiss before he set off to his next class. Still smiling Sarah turned and headed for the Provost's office. With a bounce in her step and a song on her lips she arrived in record time and was sent into his office by Mrs. Palmer the secretary.

"Good Ms. Wenham just in time." The Provost said once he saw Sarah standing in the doorway. "I have a task for you. I would like for you to meet Rayna Gibbs. She just started here today and she seems to be in a lot of your classes. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind showing her around and helping her get settled her."

Sarah smiled and turned to greet the new girl. Seeing her standing just to the side of the desk she was unable to stop the gasp that slipped out. The morning sunlight spilling through the window caught her hair making it look like living flames that hung in curls almost to her hips and her skin was mother of pearl pale. Sarah couldn't see the color of her eyes for the dark sunglasses covering her face but from what she could see this girl was going to be surrounded by boys the second they saw her.

Sarah moved closer to Rayna to shake her hand and as she rounded the desk she saw a red and white cane clutched tightly in her hand. Rayna was blind! Controlling her urge to ask a million questions Sarah nodded to the Provost and made her way to Rayna.

"Hi Rayna I'm Sarah. I'd be happy to take you to your classes and answer any questions about the school you may have. Last year I was new too so I know how you must feel." Sarah was pleased to see Rayna's genuine smile that lit up her whole face.

"Thank you Sarah. I'd appreciate your help in getting used to this new school." Sarah was surprised when Rayna stuck out her hand to shake. Sarah shrugged and shook her hand.

"Are you ready, do you have your schedule?" The Provost handed Sarah Rayna's schedule and Sarah was surprised to see that all her classes were A.P. "Wow! I don't even have this many A.P. classes you must really be smart. But I know just the person for you to talk to about notes. He's a friend of mine; well actually he's my boyfriend, Caleb Danvers. He's in almost all your classes."

Rayna nodded at what Sarah was saying as they made their way out of the Provost's office. Rayna was clutching Sarah's upper arm to help guide her through the halls. Rayna recognized the name Danvers' but couldn't place it. More worried about tripping in the crowded hallway Rayna brushed it off and concentrated on what Sarah was saying. Apparently talking to the Provost had taken up most of the morning and now was their lunch break. Rayna was trying to count the steps from the Provost's office to the cafeteria but was having a hard time because Sarah kept telling her more and more about the school and it was confusing her.

After what felt like forever they made it to the cafeteria and Rayna's stomach told her how upset it was. Sarah laughed at the growl coming from Rayna's stomach and led her directly to the lunch line. Sarah looked around and spotted the boys at their normal table and stared at Caleb until he looked back at her. Smiling she gave a little wave and nodded her head at Rayna. Caleb raised an eyebrow but nodded indicating two empty seats at the table. Sarah smiled at her boyfriend's kindness and nodded her head before getting her own food and catching up to Rayna in line. Sarah couldn't resist chuckling at the amount of food on Rayna's tray.

Paying the two girls maneuvered their way through the tables to the boys. Caleb stood and helped Sarah with her tray and was surprised when instead of giving him her normal hug she reached for the new girl's tray. Setting it down, she helped her into a seat. It took Caleb a minute to understand Sarah's kindness that is until he saw the girl's cane. Nodding in understanding Caleb kissed the top of Sarah's head as he sat down and waited for Sarah to make introductions.

Rayna's heart was racing, her palms were sweaty and she prayed that her shock didn't show on her face. From what she could tell the four other people besides Sarah were warlocks, one was more powerful than the other three. He was sitting just on the other side of Sarah that must be Caleb Danvers her boyfriend. Looking at each of the guys Rayna was able to tell that they were all good warlocks, not an evil bone in their bodies. Breathing out a sigh of relief Rayna relaxed and turned off her witch's sight so that she could concentrate on what Sarah was saying.

"Guy's I would like to introduce you to our newest student Rayna Gibbs. She just started today so Reid lay off." Rayna could hear the group chuckle and smiled at them. Feeling that she should look in their directions Rayna turned back on her sight so she could get their base aura's to identify them with.

"Rayna to your immediate left is Tyler Simms, aka Baby Boy; next to him is Reid Garwin, the trouble maker; Pogue Parry, Mr. Moody and that leaves Caleb Danvers, my man." All the guys but Reid groaned at their nicknames. Rayna could see that it was all in good nature though and couldn't resist chuckling. Rayna ate only barely lining to the groups conversations and only stopping when one of them asked her a question.

"So Rayna, why did you come to Spenser?" Caleb asked and Sarah smiled remembering him ask her the same question last year.

"Well I've been home schooled my whole life up until this year. My mom's job transferred her to here to Ipswich and I got accepted to Spenser I made a deal with her. She lives in town and I live at the dorms but I have to see her every weekend and I have to call her everyday." Rayna blew a lock of hair off her face and blushed. "She let me come here because I'd be living in a dorm, I wanted to come here so that I could get used to being on my own."

The guys resisted the urge to laugh at Rayna's plight and just studied her. Flame red hair spilled down her back in large curls except for on lock that framed her face. Moon pale skin without a blemish highlighted her razor sharp cheekbones and berry colored kissable lips. She seemed nice enough to the guy's maybe just a little too innocent though. They wished that they could see what color her eyes were but her large dark sunglasses covered them from view.

"So were did you live before coming to Ipswich?" Tyler asked curious about her past.

"I'm from all over my dad was in the marines so before he died we moved around a lot but once he passed away my mom and I settled in Wyoming for awhile. Then my grandmother became sick and my mom moved us to Boston to take care of her." Rayna's hunger as forgotten after remembering all that and now she just played with her food. Sarah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Sorry about your dad, I just lost my dad last year but we weren't that close. So is your grandma okay?" Caleb said trying to change the subject. Rayna smiled for the groups benefit and shook her head.

"No she died too but I didn't like her at all. She was old fashioned Christian who thought that because I was born blind that I was a devil spawn. She kept ranting that I would burn for all my sins." Rayna laughed because her grandmother was close to the truth. She was a witch but a good witch whose powers came from the earth. Rayna looked at the guys and saw how stiff they were and chuckled._ I guess I hit a little to close to home._ "But she was crazy I was born blind because I almost died from lack of oxygen in the womb. Science not devil worship."

The guys relaxed after that and for the last few minutes of lunch went back to talking amongst themselves. Sarah was helping Rayna to figure out her schedule. Since Caleb was in her next class not Sarah he offered to walk Rayna to class. Rayna accepted and warned him that she may have to grab his arm to make sure that she didn't get lost in the crowds in the halls. Everyone at the table laughed at that, Caleb was always chivalrous but this was a new level all together.

Everyone got ready to leave and Pogue grabbed Rayna's tray much to everyone's surprise, seeing as how Pogue was never much of a gentleman. The group was getting up when Reid made his first of many lame pick up lines on Rayna.

"So Rayna want me to pick you up so we can go to Nicky's tonight? I'll hold you all night as we shoot pool." Everyone remained silent as they waited for Rayna's answer. She glided right up to Reid and ran her hand up his arm to his face. A flirtatious smile on her face, all of them were shocked that one of Reid's pick up lines worked, at least until Rayna's words reached their ears.

"Reid boy you're barkin' up the wrong tree honey. I don't need your help to play with balls and a stick but I'd appreciate the ride." Everyone but Pogue laughed at Rayna's come back. "Now what's Nicky's?" Caleb explained about the local bar that they all hung out at as he escorted Rayna to their class.

Pogue was surprised at all the feelings that had rushed through him in the short time that he had known Rayna. First had been an instant burn of lust and curiosity, he hadn't been immune to her looks or shyness. The new girl was going to cause him problems. He wasn't that surprised when he'd gotten angry at Reid for hitting on her one she was blind, there for fragile and she was his.

That thought made him pause in the middle of the busy hallways. Rayna wasn't his but everything inside of him purred at that possessive term, it felt right no matter how little of a time he'd known her, but the thing that had made him want to kill Reid was that Rayna had touched him. Rayna had walked straight to Reid and laid her hand not only on his arm but had caressed his face. It had taken all of his control to not use on Reid and snatch Rayna from his arms. She had no right to touch any man, let alone Reid the play boy. She belonged to him.

As Pogue sat in his seat one thought rushed through his brain. Rayna had walked to Reid. She walked around Tyler to reach Reid. How could she have done that? She hadn't used her cane she, it was like she had known right where he was. Was Rayna really blind?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the long delays but real life sucks and plot bunnies have ADHD. So without further ado.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything nor do I make any money.

Ch 2

Rayna paced her new room at Spencer Academy. How bad does her luck have to be for her to meet the notorious Sons of Ipswich on her first day of school. Really how was she supposed to ever use any of her powers without them noticing. Sure, they seemed all nice and chivalries now but wait until they find out not only is she a witch but she's a descendant of the witches that had originally cursed them.

She was a Daughter of Isis, the goddess of nature and magic. Her line was more powerful than the Sons but with it came the responsibility of governing the other families and meting out punishments for endangering the lines. Thanks the line that had died out of the Sons it was safer for them all. Putnam had been the one to start the Salem Witch Trials and it was because of him so many innocents had been murdered. He had been the only true magical being to die during the massacre.

Now her she was the only one of her Coven in all of America and stuck smack dab in Sons territory. Man this was going to suck. Rayna paced as she thought about her options. She couldn't call her mother. She no longer had her powers. That was the backlash of cursing the Sons. Once a daughter ascends, their mother all lost her major powers. Rayna knew that the only way to keep herself safe was to hide her powers from the Sons. Since two of them had ascended they might be able to sense her. Rayna's mental rants were cut short by a knock on her door. Fear made her activate her witches sight, it allowed her to see the aura of a person, her only escape from the darkness. She sighed it was only Sarah. Grabbing her glasses off the desk she walked to the door and called out.

"Who is it?" She smirked behind the door.

"It's Sarah." Came the expected reply. "I came to get you so we could go to Nicky's, remember?"

Rayna opened the door and motioned for Sarah to enter. She felt the air shift as Sarah walked past her and closed the door. She turned and faced Sarah, trying to look in her general direction was hard without her sight. Walking to the edge of the desk she felt along until she found the chair and sat down.

"Yeah I remember. I just don't know what to wear." Rayna waited a minute. "Can you help me?"

Sarah nodded and then remembered that Rayna was blind. "Yeah I can help. What do you want to wear?"

"Oh no I can do that for myself, but my mother came by and put all my stuff away. Can you tell me how it's set up?" Rayna looked in the direction of her closet. "She didn't leave me a message on how she organized it."

"Sure no problem." Sarah walked over and opened the door. "This is the most organized closet I've ever seen and I've seen Caleb's."

Rayna laughed along with Sarah and listen to her explain how everything was set up. Rayna felt bad but put her pride aside and asked Sarah to move a few things around. Sarah was nice enough to move it and gushed over a couple of things. Rayna told her she could barrow them as a thank you for rearranging things for her.

"Rayna you don't have to. It was really no problem." Sarah said while still clutching a midnight blue cashmere sweater. She knew it would go great with her outfit. Distressed jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.

"I insist, you were only supposed to help me find my way around school. Not become my friend and help me organize my closet. Also call me Ray, Rayna can be a mouthful."

"Okay but only for tonight." Ray could hear the smile in Sarah's voice. "I mean barrowing the sweater, not being your friend. That is no problem. I like you and so do my friends."

Ray was a little taken aback by that. "Really?" She sat back down in the chair.

"Yeah. Your way nicer than a lot of the preppy girls here and since Kate transferred it's just been me and the four guys."

"That can't be too terrible. Being surrounded four hot guys and one of them is your boyfriend." Ray giggled.

"It's not terrible but it can sometimes be like swimming in a pool of testosterone." Sarah laughed at that analogy since the guys were on the swim team. "I mean it's okay but I'm drowning in sports, cars and hot chicks."

Ray and Sarah laughed at Sarah's impersonation of Reid. Sarah told Ray stories of the boys and their antics while Ray got dressed to go out. Sarah stopped Ray from wearing a skirt thou. Ray laugh and agreed that it would be a bad idea. Instead she pulled on a pair of tight mid-rise dark jeans, a light weight smoke gray jacket over a black tank top and gold wedge sandals. Moving to the vanity she ran her brush through her mane of wild curls, cast a quick glamour spell and proclaimed she was ready. Sarah pulled on the barrowed sweater and waited for Ray to grab her money, keys and cane.

Sarah opened the door and was shocked to see Caleb and Pogue in the hallway. Both guys had discarded their uniforms and changed into normal clothes also. Ray could feel the sons powers circling her and she quickly pulled her back in. If they even got a hint of them she could be in danger. Plastering a bright smile on her face she tried to ignore the power sweeping over her and acting like a normal girl who was blind.

"Hey, Caleb Pogue, what are you guys doing here?" Sarah asked and Ray was relieved she knew which sons where there. Unfortunately they were the strongest of the four and both them over powered her alone let alone together.

"Hi Sarah, we were coming to pick you up and I figured that you would be helping Rayna." Caleb answered evenly even though he had really come to question Rayna. Pogue had told him his suspicions.

"Aren't you so clever." Sarah gushed and gave him a kiss. "Well you also have great timing, we're ready to go."

Sarah turned back to look escort Ray and missed the look that the guys shared. Ray didn't want to risk using her sight and couldn't detect the emotions of the sons. It was going to be a very interesting night. Unable to use around them and no real connection to the earth, oh what fun. Keeping her bright smile plastered to her face she let Sarah escort her out of the academy and into Caleb's car. Pogue at least wasn't going to be riding with them, he had his motorcycle and would meet them there.

Ray tried to push her fears back and pay attention to what Sarah and Caleb were talking about. She answered their questions about her past and where she lived in Wyoming before coming to Massachusetts. How life was growing up blind and other normal questions about her life. They answered her questions as well. Sarah had lived all over the East coast and Caleb had been here his whole life.

"So what's it like living in the same neighborhood your whole life?" Ray asked and meant it. She'd lived all over the world and the United States. "Is it as horrible as some people say? Everyone knows everything about you and such?"

Caleb laughed at that and agreed that small town life was just like that. He had to admit Rayna was a very nice girl and even though he got a weird vibe off her he couldn't see anything bad about her. He also knew that sometimes people were very good at hiding who and what they were. Chase Collins or Pope was a good example. Caleb hadn't realized there was something off about him until shit started hitting the proverbial fan.

It wasn't long after that that they arrived at Nicky's. Caleb enjoyed Sarah and Ray's conversations, unlike most girls it wasn't completely about boys and fashion but rather school and classes. Caleb was still glad to arrive, two girls in a small car was more than enough estrogen for him, he also knew that since Kate had left and Sarah had learned their secret she hadn't had any friends outside of him and the guys.

Caleb always the gentleman got out of the car and opened the doors for the girls and escorted them into the popular bar. Caleb spotted the guys right away and steered the girls to their table. Once they were situated he went and got them drinks, after shrugging off Rayna's offer to pay, coke for Sarah and coke with lemon for Rayna. A chill went up his spin at that request but he couldn't place a finger on it as he made his way to the bar. He placed the order and went to check on the guys at a pool table.

When he reached them he looked over at the girls and saw that they were chatting away and a small smile crossed his face. Tyler and Reid's argument caught his attention and he turned to face them. They were doing their normal routine, a girl came in in a skirt and they were betting on what panties she was wearing, same old same old. Caleb nodded to Pogue and waited for him to come to his side of the table.

"So did you feel it too?" Pogue asked as soon as he could. "There is something weird about that girl Rayna, isn't there?"

"I kind of felt it but I don't think there's anything there." Caleb looked over at the girls again. Still chatting and giggling. "She seems like a nice girl Pogue."

"Well I know there's something off about her." Pogue glared in Rayna's direction and was shocked when she turned and looked in his direction. "See that's what I mean Caleb, she just looked directly at me."

"Dude, you were staring hard enough to burn hole in her head." Caleb shook his head at Sarah, who'd also looked. "Everybody can feel when their being stared at. So cut her some slack."

Caleb left Pogue to brood, since he was so good at it and picked up the drinks. Going back to the table he sat and talked with the girls some more. He watched as Rayna squirted the lemon juice into the coke and stirred it before taking a drink. The action seemed so familiar to him but he just couldn't place it, shrugging it off he went back to his conversation with the girls. Rayna was asking him questions about their A.P. classes and Professors.

After a while they all agreed that they were hungry and Rayna insisted on paying since they had been nice enough to bring her. Caleb and Sarah both tried to brush off her offer but relented after a while. Caleb once again went up to Nicky and placed their order for three burgers and fries. Once done he went back to the table to wait for it to be done. When he got back to the table the other guys had decided to join them. Tyler and Reid were asking Rayna questions that were making her blush and Sarah was light heartedly berating them. Pogue once again was staring at Rayna.

Caleb smacked him on the shoulder and told him quietly to knock it off. Pogue stopped for a while and picked at his own food. Rayna was telling them about some of the things blind people should never do, like rock climbing, and the guys told her some of the stuff that there was to do around town. Rayna and Sarah made plans to go shopping that weekend before Rayna left to go to her moms. Caleb and Pogue left to get the food when Nicky called him.

"Pogue you have got to stop staring at Rayna." Caleb ordered when they away from the table. "It's getting on everyone's nerves and making her uncomfortable."

"Caleb there's something about her that I just can't stand."

"Really 'cause I've noticed you have a few things in common." Caleb headed back for the table.

"Like what Caleb?"

"You both drink coke with lemon and every time the door opens you both look at it." Caleb smiled as Pogue stumbled a bit at the news. "You two aren't as different as you think man."

When they got back to the table Rayna thanked them and offered to share her fries with the guys. Reid and Tyler gladly excepted and snagged a few. Pogue watched Rayna's hand search around the table and he moved the ketchup into her reach without a thought.

"Thanks Pogue." Rayna said and realized her mistake immediately. Sarah was the first to speak up though.

"Ray, how did you know it was Pogue that gave you the bottle?" Everyone waited for Rayna to answer.

"It's his scent. He smells like axe body wash, chlorine and smoke." Rayna answered quickly, hoping that it was a plausible enough answer. "My other senses help me to compensate for the loss of my sight."

"I've heard of that." Sarah said nodding her head. "Are they super sensitive?"

"Depends sometimes. Right now not really but if Reid had put on anymore of that cologne I'd be sneezing my head off." Rayna smiled in Reid's direction to soften the blow.

Everyone at the table laughed, even Pogue who couldn't agree more. After that everyone seemed to relax some more and talked about everything school, parent and ex. A couple of hours passed before everyone decided to call it a night. Tyler and Reid offered to take Rayna back to the dorms, so that Caleb and Sarah could have a little alone time. Pogue answered them before Rayna could even think of an excuse.

"I got it guys." Pogue looked at both of them and shut them up. "Come on Ray, grab your jacket and we'll leave."

Rayna didn't want to disturb the fragile trust she had with them and did as Pogue said. She thanked Sarah and Caleb and waved in the guys direction and followed Pogue out of the bar. Once she was outside in the cool air Rayna lifted her face to the breeze and sighed. Pogue watched her from his bike as he pulled a spare helmet form it's storage compartment. He knew there was something off with her but since he hadn't seen or felt anything all night he tried to shrug it off.

As Rayna moved in the wrong direction he called out to her and was amazed at how she looked in the moonlight. Her skin seemed to glow and her hair looked like a candle flame gently moving in the wind. Pogue gulped as she made her to him with a small smile on her face. Rayna was enjoying the night and stretched the muscles that had gotten tight from sitting in the bar for hours. When she did a small shape peaked out from the top of her jeans on her right hip. An black ankh on moon white skin.

Pogue started at the sight, there was something about that mark that tugged at his memory. Rayna had reached his side and placed her hand on his arm. Thoughts about the ankh fled his mind as he was once again captivated by her. Pogue helped her onto the bike behind him and spare helmet. He smirked at how tightly she gripped him when he started the bike and took off down the road to Spencer.

Rayna loved the feeling of Pogue's body as he sped down the highway. The heat of his body seeped out and wrapped around her, protecting her from the chill of the night. Leaning her head on his back she ran her hands from his waist to his chest and felt his heart beating. Concentrating on that she was able to block out the fear he invoked in her and focused on the man. His heat, hard body and the smell of him. Leather, sweat and power.

All too soon they reached the school and Pogue brought her wandering hands to the seat of the bike and slid off. Rayna closed her eyes as she pulled the helmet off and shook out the quick braid she'd put her hair in. Pogue picked her up and set her on the ground rather than having her struggle to get down. Pogue shivered as Rayna's body slid down his front, the feeling of her curves stirred his blood. He gave a quick thanks that she was blind and couldn't see his eyes quickly flash black.

Rayna may not have been able to see it but his magic washed over her. With her body molded to his she dared to use her fingers to explore. Running up his arms she felt the play of muscles under his jacket. They rippled as she passed over them, up to his shoulders and twined in his shoulder length hair. Pogue remained still as a statue except for the flex of his fingers on her waist. He let her explore, knowing that this was how blind people saw others. Rayna's fingers traced across his throat feeling his Adam's apple bob in a long thick swallow.

The tips of her fingers were tickled by the rough stubble on his jaw. Rayna wet her lips as she traced his full ones, marveling at their petal softness, the only soft spot on his body. Running over his strong jaw and high cheekbones to trace the shape of his eyes. Pogue gave up the battle to remain still and moved his hands over the curves covered by her thick jacket. Pogue loved that unlike most girls who were all bones and points, Rayna was soft curves and muscle. Her wild mane of curls was like touching a living flame.

To anyone passing in the courtyard it would look like two lovers that hadn't seen each other in years, but in fact it was a meeting of two extremely powerful witches and their powers trying to merge them together. Destiny was working her magic to heal two families that had been at war for centuries. More powerful than either of them knew, it wove around them their powers swirling, twining them to one another, magic ready to be used to cure the damaged bloodlines.


End file.
